Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
For some time now, employers have struggled with how to better protect employees from the rigors of standing in a relatively stationary position for long periods. Individuals who stand for long periods may develop Cumulative Standing Trauma (CST) because of excessive stress on the back, legs, and other various muscles. CST can lead to varicose veins and to arch and heel pain from flattened feet. Such problems can result in increased absenteeism and health care costs for the employer and lower job satisfaction for the employee.
Seeking to minimize the fatigue and discomfort felt by workers standing on concrete or other hard flooring surfaces, employers have used a variety of mats and other flooring articles in an attempt to cushion the work surface where employees stand. To this end, several types of mats or flooring articles have been used to combat CST and to cushion the work surfaces of stationary employees. These mats range from traditional carpeting to mats made from vinyl, rubber, or tufted substrates. When considering industrial uses, such as forklifts in factories, for example, the problems associated with the previous alternatives become clear.
Traditional carpet mats have many drawbacks when used in such industrial applications. In the factory forklift example, carpet mats would tend to collect dirt and other debris, resulting in cleaning difficulties and an undesirable appearance. Users of tufted mats experience similar problems with maintaining the desired appearance of the mats. Another approach consists of an uncarpeted anti-fatigue mats comprised of a sponge-like material, including PVC, vinyl polymers, and polyurethanes, as well as recycled tire rubber. Such mats used in factory environments are deficient for a number of reasons. These mats are generally not able to be easily washed as they absorb liquid, and they deteriorate too easily (since the sponge-like materials are easy to tear apart). As such, there is a need for an improved floor mat that has anti-fatigue characteristics while being constructed of a more durable material for easy cleaning.